User blog:72e/Full Auto Mitama 10
This is a more or less complete guide to autoing mitama 10, i.e. no need to aim and finishing everything in 1 round for the first two rounds.http://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=11657487 More or less complete in that this is not yet up to date with Tamamo no Mae's performance or the offering system, which... offers more leeway in terms of stats. Credits go to UID39340486 on the NGA forums. Translated by 72e. Introduction All teams will require a Kamigui, Zashiki Warashi, and Ibaraki, with Seimei as onmyouji. Seimei is expected to have maxed skills and goryou and be at level 60. All shikigami are expected to have maxed skills, though levels may vary. Kamigui and Ibaraki are expected to have full crit and a Hasei set, Zashiki has to have Karei. Damage is calculated with ATK * CRIT DMG, skills, buffs and Hasei is already considered. There are more choices when it comes to the last two attackers, which will be detailed below. Note that most teams formed "in the wild" will be mostly incapable of achieving these kind of demands, so the least amount of time would possibly be achievable by lowering the between clears of mitama 10 by autoing with 2 other friends. Due to updates and platform differences (iOS is on average faster than Android), the times recorded may also change, so this guide is not considered current even at time of translation. Summary The "best" achievable time can be as low as 24 seconds using high speed Ibaraki and Futakuchi Onna to OHKO the Orochi. The stablest comp is high speed Ibaraki, Ushi no Kokumairi, and Hakurou, which is around 26 seconds, but it's almost impossible to achieve (12300 damage from Kamigui, 21600 from Ibaraki, 28000 from Hakurou). Next it's high speed Ibaraki and low speed Hakurou with a time of around 28 seconds, but the demand is still quite high on Ibaraki (12300 damage from Kamigui, 21600 from Ibaraki, 21500 from Hakurou). Speeds The lowest speeds are as follows: Damage for One Round Clear Attributes Explanation Speed If speed is too low, enemy will overtake the team and waste time. The ordering doesn't matter, it's the individual speeds that cause shikigami to be overtaken. We calculate speeds from the push - it's like progressing shikigami by 1.3. Order :High speed: Kamigui -> Ibaraki -> Seimei -> Attack -> Fire -> Attack :Low speed: Kamigui -> Seimei -> Ibaraki -> Fire -> Attack -> Attack If the last two attackers are Ushi and Hakurou, Zashiki can go at the very end and her speed is irrelevant. Kamigui Needs 162+ (to be sure, aim for 163) to overtake Shouzu. However, Kamigui cannot be double the speed of any unit or he will overtake them. However, can consider giving him the speed to make up for damage if your attackers don't have the capability to finish off the Orochi. Ibarakidouji Needs 125 speed to prevent being overtaken by Shouzu, as she has ~163 speed and 163/1.3=125. There is no point in attempting anything detailed in this guide if your Ibaraki cannot reach this speed, regardless of critical damage. Other Attackers Needs 115+ (to be sure, aim for 116) speed to prevent being overtaken by the Orochi. Assuming you can onepunch the first two rounds. Attack Kamigui Kamigui's lower and upper damages are bounded by the considerations of: # Shuten's 70% health boundary: 3800 # Ibaraki hitting Hotaru if she doesn't crit heal: 3800 # Ibaraki hitting Hotaru if she crit heals: 6200 # Hotaru 70% health boundary: 8200 # Ootengu 70% health boundary: 9400 # Killing Shuten: 12400 So, if there's no other option, you can use him at 4-star (<=3800) and manually aim for Hotaru, since Ibaraki is guaranteed to aim elsewhere. Ibarakidouji High speed Here, it's better to have Kamigui at 5-star (6200<8100), because he will deal too much damage at 6 for Ibaraki to trigger Hasei. Ibaraki does not receive Seimei's Star and thus needs to deal higher damage. Low speed Due to Seimei star, the requiremnents for Kamigui and Ibaraki are both lower, just follow the table from earlier. Recommendations Susabi, with damage 47995. Futakuchi Onna, with damage 40099/46114, Youtouhime, with 40319, Enenra, with 29639, and also InugamiBefore skill change. KairaishiBefore skill change, Ubume, and OotenguEven after skill change will be excluded due to their prospective damage. Susabi Susabi needs 6 onibi, so the other attacker cannot have a skill that consumes 3 onibi. Instead: 2 fire attacker For example Inugami. :High speed: Kamigui -> Ibaraki -> Seimei -> Attack -> Fire -> Susabi :Low speed: Kamigui -> Seimei -> Ibaraki -> Attack -> Fire -> Susabi With this, Susabi has 7 onibi. Normal attacker For example Itsumade, Kyuuketsu (Shingan), Amanojaku Ao. :High speed: Kamigui -> Ibaraki -> Seimei -> Fire -> Susabi -> Attack :Low speed: Kamigui -> Seimei -> Ibaraki -> Fire -> Susabi -> Attack With this, Susabi has 8 onibi. Aobouzu Aobouzu deals double damage to summoned creatures, which is why he was included as well. Note that Ushi needs a Hasei set, and since he needs damage>29703-0.2924*Kamigui-0.7313*Ibaraki, Aobouzu must have either a very good Hasei crit set or a crit damage set. Raw Data for HP/DEF Reference Notes More Links * http://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=11645647 * http://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=11639353 * http://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=11670098 * http://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=11585570 * http://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=12278598 Category:Blog posts Category:PVE